Alito
| appears anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | affiliation = Barian World | anime deck = Burning Knuckler | japanese voice = Hikami Takahiro }} Alit is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime from the Barian World. Design Appearance While he was in the Barian World, Alit wore dark red robes with a hood and a mask over his face, and its eyes glow with a orange light. While in human form, Alit takes the shape of a young, dark skinned teenager with green eyes and three different-styled gold rings on his right hand. His hair is similar to Reginald Kastle, resembling tentacles, but is brown, shorter and his bangs cover his right eye. He appears disguised as a first-year student in Heartland Middle School, thus wearing the standard red-lined uniform. Alit's human form is heavily muscled despite his small size. Personality While Misael described Alit as a "simpleton", Alit shown to be the most childish among them, complaining that he didn't want to go to the human world he doesn't want to waste his time or because he can't "duel seriously" and doesn't want to do a "boring job", but complied once Durbe intimidated him. Alit also appears to be most friendly, developing a friendly rivalry with Yuma Tsukumo, despite his goals to collect the "Numbers" and defeat him. Aside from being an alien, Alit shown to act very human and normal, enjoys Dueling and developed crushes on girls as a regular human boy would. Unlike Gilag, who aggressively approach others, Alit blends into the human world much better than him. Referencing to his deck, Alit make puns on boxing, such as comparing his attempts on Tori Meadows by using words like "punch" and "counter" many times. Abilities Like other residents of Barian World, he's capable of teleportation. He also seems to be an expert Boxer, and managed to counter a punch thrown by Gilag, even though in their human forms, Gilag was much bigger than him. Biography History Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II While discussing Vetrix's, Dr. Faker's and Vector's defeat at the hands of Yuma Tsukumo and Astral, with Durbe, Misael and Gilag, Alit told Durbe he did not want to waste his time like Vector did and left the room. Afterwards, Durbe sent Gilag to Earth to acquire Yuma's "Number" cards. After Gilag's efforts prove futile, Durbe ordered Alit to go to Earth next to gather the "Numbers", who refused because of the limitations he must endured in human form, but agreed after Durbe intimidated him. He appeared at Heartland Middle School and met up with Gilag in a storage closet, who was watching an anime show and startled him. At first, Gilag didn't recognize him, making Alit realizes that he was wearing a first-year uniform in his human form after looking in a mirror. When Gilag tried to punch him, Alit avoided his punch and did his "Cross-Counter", making Gilag recognize him. As they eat, Alit chastises Gilag for continually failing and looking at cute girls, proclaiming he's only interest in Dueling and won't be distracted by girls. Afterwards, Alit thinks about how he can't recover "Numbers" in his current form and bumps into Tori Meadows, and instantly became infatuated with her, even seeing her in his mind as an angel. He offered her many gifts to gain her affections, but Yuma constantly got in his way, albeit accidentally. At the BARian, Alit complained to Gilag about his troubles, but perked up after he suggested defeat Yuma in a Duel to prove himself. Placing a note in Yuma's seat, he challenged Yuma to a Duel on the school's roof. As the Duel begins, Alit quickly summons out "Burning Knuckler - Restrained Barbaric Soldier, Leadblow to replace his current form's inability to use "Chaos Xyz" monsters. When Astral came out beside Yuma, Alit could see him and figures out that the person he is dueling is Yuma, since he didn't know what Yuma looked like at first. Alit use his "Counter Strategies" to gain advantage over Yuma, but loss once Yuma was able to use "Xyz Cross". After losing to Yuma, he found Yuma "interesting" and saw Yuma as an angel in his mind instead of Tori, losing his infatuation with her. Alit declared Yuma as his rival, becoming friends with him and playfully fist bumping one another. Deck Alit uses a "Burning Knuckler" Deck, themed on boxing. References Notes